It is known to provide mobile sewer cleaning units having a reservoir of a large supply of water and water-handling components including a hose reel and a hose normally coiled thereon, and a high pressure pump suitably connected between the reservoir and the hose to deliver water to the hose at high pressure.
One problem associated with this equipment is that the water-handling components freeze during freezing conditions of the weather if the water is left in any of the components during freezing conditions, even when the equipment is in operation. If the pump or valves freeze, the problem could lead to cracking these components.
While there have been efforts to address this problem by enclosing the hose reel within a shroud, such efforts in the past have been limited in that there is an impaired ability to align the hose reel to the manhole for accessing the sewer. There have also been efforts to address this problem by placing the rotating hose reel in an enclosure that covers the reel only during transport mode. In these types of systems, the hose reel must be telescoped outside the enclosure to rotate and work. Although this type of design improves the flexibility to align the hose reel to the manhole, it also exposes the hose reel to the outside elements which limits the working time in freezing temperatures.
Improvements are desirable.